One Day
by nessh
Summary: Harry kesulitan untuk tidur dan Hermione membantunya. HHr.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>One Day<strong>

**By nessh**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter menyukai musim semi. Musim semi adalah musim dimana matahari bersinar tidak sepanas saat musim panas dan angin yang berhembus tidak sedingin saat musim gugur atau musim dingin. Semuanya sangat tepat. Harry sangat ingin mengambil <em>firebolt <em>miliknya dan terbang sangat tinggi untuk menikmati matahari dan angin. Tapi, saat ini dia terjebak di perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku ramuan, perkamen sepanjang satu meter dan Hermione sementara Ron menghabiskan waktunya menjalani detensi dengan Professor McGonagall karena dia ketahuan bermain dengan tongkat mainan dari Fred dan George di tengah kelas. Ditambah lagi, ini hari Sabtu. Biasanya Harry berada di atas sapunya di hari sabtu pagi seperti ini, bukan di perpustakaan.

"_Bloody _Snape memberi kita tugas seperti ini di hari seindah ini." Gerutu Harry sambil menyalin catatan tentang keuntungan menambahkan bezoar dalam ramuan anti-tidur.

"Hmm." Tanggap Hermione, tangannya sibuk bergerak di atas perkamen, jelas-jelas tidak mendengarkan apa kata Harry.

"Essai satu meter dalam _tiga hari_? Pria ini sangat ingin membunuhku."

_Hmm, jadi menambahkan asphodel akan membuat ramuan ini tidak efektif. _Hermione mengambil buku lain yang tadi sudah ia tandai bagian pentingnya untuk ia salin. _Dan menambahkan belladonna akan membuat ramuan ini menjadi beracun. Oh bagus, essaiku tinggal dua inci lagi. Tinggal menambahkan tiga inci untuk tambahan tentang darah kelelawar yang akan membuat ramuan ini menjadi ramuan terlalu kuat dan membuat siapapun yang meminumnya tidur lebih dari seminggu._

"Aku ada pertandingan Quidditch dalam seminggu—oh! Jadi itu kenapa dia memberikan tugas ini! Jadi Gryffindor kalah melawan Slytherin nanti! _Bloody _Snape."

"Harry," Hermione menghela nafas. Tangannya tidak berhenti menulis. "Kau mulai terdengar seperti Ron. Berhenti mengeluh dan kerjakan tugasmu."

Harry menggumam, dahinya menyentuh meja.

"Harry," Hermione menghela nafas lagi.

Hermione mengulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat perkamen Harry yang terhalangi tumpukan buku di antara mereka. "Harry! Kau baru menulis satu paragraf! Itu bahkan belum setengah meter!"

"Hermione," Harry mengerang, ekspresinya memohon. "Tolong aku."

"Harry, kau tidak bisa terus menerus mengandalkanku untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugas!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Harry kembali duduk tegak. "Kau sahabatku, kau sangat pintar dan kau _sangat _baik."

"Karena aku _sahabatmu _dan karena aku sangat _baik _dan _pintar, _aku memintamu untuk mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri. Jadi, Harry sahabatku, kerjakan tugasmu jadi kita bisa pergi ke latihan Quidditch-mu sore ini."

Itu membuat mata Harry membulat dan mulutnya menganga. "Aku lupa soal latihan!"

Hermione berhenti menulis dan menoleh pada Harry, alis kanannya terangkat. Dia juga terlihat terkejut mendengar Harry melupakan latihan Quidditch-nya. Harry tidak pernah melupakan latihan Quidditch sejak kelas satu. Harry sangat menyukai terbang jadi ia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk terbang. Hermione tidak pernah mengerti hobi Harry yang satu itu. Terbang dengan sapu di atas ketinggian ribuan meter bukan sesuatu yang senang Hermione lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar lupa ya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau pikir aku bisa memalsukan ekspresi ini dengan baik?!" Harry menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Tidak." Hermione menggeleng. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak pernah melupakan latihan Quidditch sejak pertama kali kau menyentuh sapu."

Harry menghela nafas, ia melepas kacamata bulatnya dan memijiti dahinya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi tadi malam. Mimpi-mimpi itu tidak pernah berhenti."

Ekspresi Hermione berubah, ia terlihat khawatir. Ia sadar Harry memiliki mimpi yang berhubungan dengan Voldemort yang selalu membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam. Tapi hari ini, Hermione sadar bahwa Harry terlihat sangat lelah dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat sangat jelas. Harry terlihat tidak tidur selama seminggu.

"Harry, kapan terakhir kali kau benar-benar tidur? Tanpa mimpi-mimpi itu."

Harry kembali memakai kacamatanya, dia terlihat berpikir. "Jujur, aku tidak tahu Hermione. Mimpi itu terlihat semakin nyata setiap harinya. Aku—terkadang aku memilih untuk tidak tidur. Dobby biasanya menyediakan kopi untukku saat malam jadi aku tidak perlu tidur."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa membantumu. Mungkin kita bisa membuat ramuan tidur-tanpa-mimpi untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau menambah bebanmu. Dengan OWL dan sebagainya, kau cukup stress." Harry tersenyum kecil.

Hermione menelan ludah. Dia benci saat Harry bersikap seperti ini. Tentu, OWL sangat penting untuk Hermione, tapi sahabatnya lebih penting baginya. Harry tidak tidur dengan baik dalam waktu yang cukup lama, itu akan sangat berpengaruh dalam permainannya minggu depan DAN pada kelas-kelas Harry.

Hermione melipat perkamennya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, begitu pula dengan pena bulu, botol tinta dan buku-buku yang dalam satu ayunan tongkat bergerak masuk ke dalam tas Hermione.

"Harry, bereskan buku-bukumu. Kita pergi." Kata Hermione sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari rak buku dan pergi ke meja Madam Pince.

Harry berkedip melihat Hermione yang sedang mengobrol dengan Madam Pince yang tersenyum—YA TERSENYUM—pada Hermione. Madam Pince hanya tersenyum pada Hermione. Tidak lama kemudian, Hermione kembali ke meja.

"Kemana kita pergi?" tanya Harry, tidak bergerak dari kursinya. "Kukira kita harus mengerjakan tugas kita."

"Kita bisa mengerjakannya besok atau malam ini, benar? Bereskan bukumu. Kita pergi sekarang."

* * *

><p>Harry dan Hermione berakhir di pinggir danau. Sebelumnya, mereka mampir ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan karena mereka tidak akan makan siang di Aula Besar hari ini. Dobby dengan sangat semangat menyiapkan makanan dan minuman yang akan dibawa mereka piknik di pinggir danau. Sekarang mereka duduk di pinggir danau, kenyang setelah makan siang, dengan kepala Harry di pangkuan Hermione.<p>

"Aku tidak bisa tertidur." Gumam Harry, kedua matanya tertutup, menikmati tangan Hermione yang mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Tentu kau bisa. Aku akan membangunkanmu sebelum latihan."

Mata Harry terbuka sedikit. "Janji?"

"Aku janji, Harrykins." Goda Hermione.

Harry menghela nafas dan menggumam. "Biasanya aku akan menggerutu saat kau memanggilku Harrykins, tapi aku terlalu mengantuk untuk protes."

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry terlihat jauh lebih baik setelah tidur. Dia terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Dan dia juga tidak datang terlambat ke latihan Quidditch. Hermione, seperti biasa, duduk di bangku dengan buku dipangkuannya, menunggu Harry selesai latihan.<p>

"Hey cantik."

Hermione mendongak, tersenyum melihat Harry melayang di atas sapunya tepat di hadapannya. "Hey tampan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menangkap Snitch." Harry mengangkat tangan kirinya yang menggenggam Snitch. "Dan untuk mengatakan terima kasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidur senyenyak itu sejak lama. Sebenarnya, aku merasa aku tidak pernah tidur seperti itu sepanjang umurku. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Jadi, terima kasih Hermione."

Hermione balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Harry."

"Jadi, umm, aku berpikir. Minggu depan setelah Quidditch itu, umm, Hogsmaede benar? Kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya Harry, matanya tidak melihat pada Hermione. "Kau tahu, Ron tidak boleh pergi karena detensi dengan McGonagall dan kukira mungkin kau mau pergi denganku. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau! Aku tahu ada banyak laki-laki lain yang mau pergi denganku dan mungkin kau bosan denganku, jadi aku—err—"

Hermione mengulum senyum. Harry terlihat sangat manis saat ia gugup.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau. Aku bisa pergi bersama Neville. Dan aku—emm—aku—"

Harry berhenti bicara saat ia merasakan nafas hangat di tengkuknya dan sebuah ciuman di pipinya.

"Tentu. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Yang benar?" Harry nyengir lebar.

"Jika kau menyelesaikan essai dari Professor Snape malam ini." Hermione tersenyum jahil.

Harry nyengir. Ia mendapatkan seluruh motivasi yang dia butuhkan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Snape.

-fin-


End file.
